Dinosaur
by what'scookingoodlookins
Summary: Brittany's holiday doesn't quite go to plan, as a night out on the town proves almost fatal. One-shot, Superhero!Santana Brittana pairing


**Got this idea from Prom-asaurus, when Brittany performed Dinosaur :)**

**Slight trigger warning for abuse/rape, but nothing major happens, so no real worries, story's pretty mellow.**

**Enjoy!**

"I'll have a Diet Coke and two Black Velvets please." Brittany shouted over the pounding music.

The tall guy behind the bar nodded and turned to mix the drinks, while Brittany took stock of her surroundings. The club wasn't particularly busy, with a few people crowding the bar and just a handful of uni students dancing their exam stress away. Brittany wished she could join them.

"There you are, pet. That'll be 13 quid."

Brittany frowned with confusion, having absolutely no clue what this man was talking about. All of the people round here talked weird. She had wanted to go to New York for Spring Break, but no, Quinn insisted that they go to England to become more cultured. All she'd learned so far was that everything was exactly the same-except you didn't have to tip anyone. Bonus.

The bartender frowned at her. "Here, man, your drinks. They're £13."

Brittany grinned, proud of herself for actually understanding the man's weird-ass accent. She handed over the money and struggled to pick up all three drinks.

She thanked him (he responded with a 'nee problem, cheers' and she wondered if he'd hurt his knee or something) and struggled through the crowd that had gathered behind her. She could've sworn it wasn't this busy before.

She headed toward the stairs that led to the booth she and her best friends, Quinn and Kurt, were sharing. She paused at the base of the stairs, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She shrugged it off, putting it down to the fact that her ass looked pretty good in these jeans, and began her ascent.

She slid into the seat across from her friends and handed them their drinks, taking a hearty drink from her Black Velvet, grimacing as it slid down her throat. That was the last time she drank something recommended by a geordie.

"So ladies," said Kurt, an excited grin spreading across his face, "how are you liking Newcastle so far?"

"What happened to the old castle?" Brittany wondered. "Where'd it go? Oh God we aren't sitting on it, are we?" She began to panic a bit, imagining that underground there was a whole world, lost and buried beneath them.

"Chill Britt, there hasn't been a castle here for a thousand years." Said Quinn, smiling fondly at her best friend. "And to answer your question, Kurt, I love all the history round here. What about you, B?"

Brittany scrunched her nose up. "I can't understand what there saying. Like seriously, why do they talk about sweet potatoes all the time? It's weird." Her two friends both stared at her, completely baffled. She shrugged and leapt up from her seat suddenly, startling her companions. "Whatever, I'm gonna go dance!" She grinned, downing her drink and running back down the stairs.

She pushed her way through the small crowd on the dancefloor, settling herself in the middle of the writhing bodies, and started slowly swaying to the beat, letting the music flow through her and fill her from head to toe.

She quickly lost herself in the song, dancing by herself, with other people and at one point with one of the stools around the bar.

After a few songs, she leaned over the bar and ordered another drink, sweat dripping from her body. Her hair was tussled from being whipped around so much and she knew her whole body would ache in the morning-but in the best possible way, like after a really good orgasm.

She swallowed a couple of large mouthfuls, before pausing, almost dropping her glass at the sudden, ominous feeling that someone was watching her...and almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name being called over the pounding music. Recognising the voice, she relaxed and, placing her drink back on the bar, skipped over to the base of the stairs.

She smiled up at Kurt, who was, for once, taller than her as he stood a few steps above her.

"Hey Boo, Quinn and I want to check out that club down the road, Luna or something like that. You wanna join us?"

"No thanks Kurt I like this place, the band's awesome!" Brittany beamed. "Plus there's like, way less pervs here than that mushroom place we went to. I've only been groped ten times-at _most._"

"Um that's...great? Are you sure you'll be okay?" Brittany nodded in confirmation. "Okay, well, don't drink too much, and if anything happens the number for the police here is 999, _not _911, and don't stay out too late-be back at the hotel by one or we'll call the cops straight away. Be safe, alright?"

"Yes mom," Brittany smirked good-naturedly, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't worry my happy happy unicorn, I can take care of myself." Kurt chuckled at the affectionate nickname his blonde friend gave him a few years ago, and he and Quinn bade her farewell and swiftly left the club.

Brittany returned to the bar and finished her drink, heading straight back to the dancefloor. One of her favourite songs started and she grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

_The grass wasn't green enough here,_

_after watering it with my tears,_

_I'm not sure, where you went,_

_Now we are, just past tense_

Brittany didn't even need to prepare herself-dancing to this was as easy as breathing.

_The snakes they are slithering in,_

_chasing me to my end,_

_I can't say, where that is,_

_I'm running. Again_

And then the impossible happened-Brittany stumbled. How could that happen? She'd never faltered when dancing to this, not even during her solo at a dance recital in front of one thousand people. The shock of it was enough to snap her brutally out of her dancing-trance and she immediately felt the pounding in her head.

Brittany didn't understand-hadn't she stopped twirling? Why was the room still spinning?

_And when I get there,_

_it won't be far enough,_

_I'm a renegade_

_it's in my blood_

She blinked slowly, feeling other peoples' elbows and knees digging into her, and she staggered out of the crowd and toward the bar,collapsing into one of the stools. She felt awful; as though she were drunk, hungover, having a bad trip and crashing from her high all at the same time.

What the hell? She'd barely had any thing to drink, yet she felt worse than she ever had.

_If ever I get there,_

_It won't be fast enough_

_I'm a renegade_

_I always was_

"Hey, you alright lass?" Asked the bartender, brows furrowed in concern. Brittany shook her head, she needed to lie down, she needed a drink, she needed to breathe. Oh God she couldn't breathe. She lurched up out of her seat suddenly, the room still revolving around her at a rapid and sickening pace. She staggered toward the exit,struggling to manoeuvre through the crowd, settling more for the simple tactic of falling into someone so they stepped away, letting her fall into another.

_And your spark never lit up a fire,_

_Though I tried and tried and tried_

_The wind came, through your lungs,_

_A hurricane from your tongue_

Her pace was agonising-eventually she was stumbling into the door and falling out into the blessedly cool night air. She breathed in deeply, her oxygen-deprived body shaking with relief as she gasped in great lungfuls of air, stumbling across the street away from Ohso, feeling the need to put as much distance between herself and the accursed club as possible.

_I'll keep your secrets with me  
Right behind my teeth,  
Your anger, your anchor  
But I'll sail much further on_

She found herself in a small alleyway by the club opposite Ohso, falling back against the wall and continuing to gasp and splutter. The world wasn't spinning so much anymore, and her body felt heavy. She was suddenly exhausted-overwhelmingly so. She fought the need to slide to the floor, curl up into the foetal position and sleep away the pounding in her head.

_And, when I get there,_

_it won't be far enough_

_I'm a renegade _

_it's in my blood_

Suddenly the fight wasn't so hard to win anymore; she could feel those eyes on her once more, those probing eyes that made her squirm with discomfort. She wanted to look around, see who it was, call Kurt, cry out-_anything-_but her body wouldn't respond. Her legs were shaking with the effort of holding her up, and her eyes kept closing against her will. The feeling of the eyes intensified.

_If ever I get there, _

_it won't fast enough,_

_I'm a renegade _

_I always was_

It was getting stronger and stronger; she knew it meant he was getting closer. A shadow fell into her field of vision, dark and ominous, like a promise that after tonight, her light would go out. Brittany whimpered.

_I'll keep running,_

_I'll keep running again,_

_keep running, _

The owner of the shadow chuckled lowly, and somehow the sound was blacker even than the night that surrounded Brittany, trapping her in place further even than the lead in her veins.

(That sound would follow her forever.)

_I'll keep running,_

_running, running,_

_Keep running,_

And then he was there, the darkest part of all, looming over her, and Brittany finally gave in, sliding down the wall, the damp path wetting the seat of her jeans.

"_Please.._." She whispered, but she didn't know what she was asking. And she certainly didn't know why she was trying-this man had drugged her and cornered her in a dark alley. He was hardly going to listen to her pleas.

_Running._

He snickered once more, and a wave of fear rolled through Brittany at the sound. She was helpless and alone, utterly trapped and at the mercy of a man whose evil was more potent than any other scent Brittany had ever experienced. She wondered if he'd kill her.

She wondered if, by the end of the night, she'd wish he would.

_Oh when I get there,_

_It won't be far enough,_

And suddenly his face was right there, his hand on her collar, dragging her up until her feet lifted from the floor. He held her by her neck against the wall, and she couldn't breathe again. He was staring right at her and his eyes were empty-cold, dead, merciless. There was a single spark, a tiny flame of something very much alive. Excitement.

Brittany felt sick.

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

His free hand was pulling at her vest; she was hapless, hopeless. Tonight, she would lose herself, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

He was crushing her throat with his relentless hand, and she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. For her, in that moment, there was only that small flame in his eyes. That flame would set her dreams ablaze for many painful nights to come.

_If ever I get there,_

_It won't be fast enough_

And then the wandering hand was gone and she could breathe-she crumpled to the floor in a blur of pain, staring, gawking at the scene before her.

The most beautiful woman she'd ever seen stood before her, lit up from the bright light shining out of her eyes, exposing her perfect body in all its glory. Locks upon locks of raven hair cascaded down her back; plump, kissable lips pouted beneath her glowing eyes; smooth caramel skin coated the few parts of her visible and her body...well, even clad as it was in a baggy black hoodie and tracksuit bottoms, Brittany could still make out her exquisite curves.

And this petite, breathtaking brunette was holding her attacker by the throat and banging him against the wall repeatedly.

Whatever Brittany had expected from this night, it most certainly had not been _that_.

_I'm a renegade_

_It's in my blood_

The woman then flung the man-who was almost twice her size-fifteen feet into the air. He smacked into the pavement beneath her feet with a blood-curdling cry and the woman simply sneered at him, her upper lip curling into a venomous and yet still ridiculously attractive snarl.

"That's what you get for being such a fucking disgusting _creep, _youwanker. Now get the hell outta my sight, before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass." She growled, her raspy voice making her almost comical words sound especially menacing. She then picked the man up again, this time by the hair, and chucked him straight over the building that loomed over them. She dusted off her hands, nose crinkled in contempt, before turning to Brittany, the bright white of her eyes slowly fading to yellow. "You okay, kid? He can't hurt you anymore, and that's a brownie promise. I've got my badge and all, so you kinda have to believe me." She grinned lopsidedly and, despite herself, Brittany let out a weak chuckle.

Having decided that the beautiful injured girl would fully recover from her attack and was not too badly psychologically damaged, the glowing girl turned to leave.

"W-wait...who are you?" Brittany forced the words from her raw throat. She _had _to know who her enigmatic beauty was.

The woman paused and trained her deep chocolate eyes on Brittany.

_I'm a renegade_

_I always was..._

"I'm The Renegade."

**So, what did you think? Let me know :) also sorry if that song didn't really fit with the plot, idk it just kinda felt right for me. It was Renegade by Paramore, if you're interested. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
